


Annegano nel desiderio

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Annegano nel desiderio





	Annegano nel desiderio

**Author's Note:**

> Annegano nel desiderio

Non sai dire di chi sia effettivamente stata l’iniziativa, tua, Ascanio? No, forse è stata di Ruslan? Il fatto è che non sai dire come sia successo.  
Sedevate vicino senza rendervi conto che vi stavate avvicinando l’uno all’altro, vi siete ritrovati a baciavi spingendovi completamente otre.  
Come sia successo non riesci nemmeno a capirlo, ma un’improvvisa voglia ti ha a dir poco rapito e alla fine hai sussurrato al suo orecchio: «Lasciami entrare» sperando che il russo capisse il vero significato della frase.  
In te era nato un desiderio veemente e in fondo ti sentivi curioso di sapere che si provasse a farlo con un ragazzo.  
Adesso Ruslan è seduto sopra di te muovendosi sopra la tua erezione e tu ti stai lasciando andare all’estasi che il tuo amico russo sembra riuscire a farti provare.  
Tu, Ascanio, di tanto in tanto assecondi i suoi movimenti sfiorandone i suoi tonici glutei, che hai in qualche modo trovato affascinanti fin dal primo giorno in cui li hai visti, ma non hai mai avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo perché eri convinto di essere etero.  
Poi sposti la tua mano sulla sua vita, perché in questo modo vorresti invogliarlo a donarti ancora più estasi di quanto ti stesse già facendo provare, sembra quasi che tu voglia essere devastato per essere spinto oltre i limiti del puro piacere.  
Ti senti in completa balia di Ruslan e cerchi un modo per rendere tutto ancora più meraviglioso, così chiudi gli occhi sperando che privandoti del senso della vista tu possa in qualche modo farti andare ancora più in visibilio accentuando gli altri tuoi sensi: il tatto per avvertire più nitidamente il corpo del russo, l’olfatto per sentire il suo fantastico profumo, il gusto per sentire quando deliziosa fosse la sua lingua, l’udito per fare in modo che i suoi gemiti potessero conquistarti con un suono a dir poco magnifico.  
Alla fine è così intenso che ti lasci completamente andare annegano nel desiderio che diventa sempre più veemente e. alla fine, ti ritrovi a gridare il suo nome senza nemmeno rendertene conto.  
«Ruslan! Ruslan!»  
«Ah… Ascanio…»  
Lui continua a muoversi facendo nascere dentro di te qualcosa che fino quel giorno mai avresti mai creduto minimamente possibile, ti stai innamorano di lui e le tue certezze di eterosessualità si sono sgretolate forse già da prima che te rendessi conto.  
Non sai dire se sia Ruslan a farti provare questo, se tu sei bisessuale o se fino a quel giorno non hai mai saputo di essere in realtà omosessuale, ma una cosa sei certo, le tue vacanze estive in Russia sarebbero state davvero intese d’ora in avanti. Di questo non avevi nessun dubbio.


End file.
